


Cover and Art for the podfic of "He Hadn't Stopped Christmas from Coming"

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic, It's a Wonderful Life, Multi, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Freeform, The Grinch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover and additional art for Desiree Armfeldt's Podfic of Belmanoir's story about Fraser, Ray and Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover and Art for the podfic of "He Hadn't Stopped Christmas from Coming"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He Hadn't Stopped Christmas From Coming [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320691) by [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic). 
  * Inspired by [He Hadn't Stopped Christmas From Coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377597) by [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir). 



> Created for the 2014 c6D_dS Big Bang. I love this story, and Desiree does a superb job with the podfic. The larger domestic scene artwork is a kind of epilogue to the actual story. With some Christmassy hangers on.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/536324/536324_original.jpg)

 click through for full artwork

 

 

All Your Christmases 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/536280/536280_original.jpg)

click through for full artwork


End file.
